Extreme
by KanAncur
Summary: Naruto mengalami hal yang menyedihkan di masa lalu. Tapi saat ini dia masih bisa tersenyum karena dia masih punya orang yang dia sayangi. Tapi apa mungkin semua akan tetap ada? Mungkin, OOC? Typo, DLDR.
1. 1

Disclaimer

Naruto milik MK

Apa kau pernah, melihat orang yang dari dulu ada didekatmu,disisimu sampai sekarang mengalami hal tragis yang merenggut nyawanya?. Kalau pernah mungkin kau tahu perasaan ku sekarang, aku melihat sendiri saat orang yang kusayangi dipenggal kepalanya didepanku. Sangat tragiskan? Atau kau pernah mengalami yang lebih? Haha ini tak bisa di anggap main-main orang yang kusayangi yaitu kedua orang tuaku dibunuh oleh sesuatu yang kulihat dia memancarkan aura gila.

Sesuatu, ya sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya orang, karena dari tindakannya membunuh ibuku dengan.. Ahh.. Yang di sebut mutilasi? Kenapa, dia harus melakukan itu. Aku yang saat itu masih usia 10 tahun, aku yang saat itu sudah tahu mati iitu mengerikan. Kenapa aku harus melihat hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi?. Ok mungkin terlalu banyak kata tanya yang kupakai, tapi itu karena dulu apa, mengapa, alasanya dia melakukan itu. Ya setidaknya sampai sekarang, aku sudah tahu.

"Jangan sedih, aku masih ada disini." Dengan senyumannya aku bisa tenang sekarang, karena di satu satunya yang ada dihidupku sekarang, ya sekarang.

"Mari kita pulang, doa kita sudah cukup hari ini. Kau jangan pernah memikirkannya lagi, Naruto."

aku mengusap air mataku yang entah apa selalu aku teteskan, meski aku sudah sering mencoba melupakannya. Kejadian itu atau ini tetap menyedihkan.

Aku berdiri setelah mengusap nisan ayahku. Tentu setelah itu aku mengusap nisan ibuku.

"Sudah, kau jangan menangis lagi adik kecil." ucapan dia memang benar, aku tidak boleh menangis tak ada hasilnya aku menangis. Aku memandangnya, kulihat senyumnya itu adalah alasan aku tidak perlu menangis, karena ada senyumannya. Tanganku di pegang olehnya, jemariku digenggam erat. Aku tetap suka genggaman ini, hangat.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Ya aku pulang. Aku masih punya tempat pulang, aku masih punya dia kakak manis terbaikku.

Setahun sejak kejadian yang menyedihkanitu, aku akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa orang itu melakukannya. Dia itu melakukannya karena senang. Aku sempat tak percaya dengan ini, orang yang kusayangi mati oleh orang yang bahkan hanya melakukan yang dia senangi. Meskipun aku tidak punya bahan untuk membantah logika dari kakaku itu, karena usiaku dulu masih 11 tahun. Tidak tahu masalah penyakit jiwa itu. Tapi aku tidak perduli lagi, aku masih punya kakak yang manis, ya manis sampai-sampai aku ingin menjilatnya.

"Kakak, apa kau melihat kartu ujianku?"

"Hm? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, memangnya kau sudah masuk ujian ya?"

Hahh.. aku hanya menghela nafas. Seharusnya hari ini aku berangkat pagi, ya berangkat pagi saat ujian. sebelum ujian aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu untuk membackup data yang terhapus yang kuhafal tadi malam. Tapi sekarang aku malah terjebak dalam permainan layaknya sinetron, kartu yang hilang.

"Coba kau cari yang benar, aku tahu saat kau bilang mencari kau hanya mengecek tempat dengan memandangnya saja, dasar orang tidak teliti. hihi." Ya dia benar metode mencari yang kupakai adalah itu dengan alasan agar mempercepat daya jelajah ku dan mengakibatkan semua area kujelajahi dengan cepat. Meskipun aku tahu setiap barangku yang hilang pasti nyasar ke tas milik kakakku.

Ya setiap kali dia menyembunyikan barangku dia hanya akan memberikannya saat di depan gerbang sekolah dia, yang jauh dari gerbang sekolahku. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa menanyakan barangku padanya, aku takut dia salah paham dan marah, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah dan aku. Ya aku tahu aku berlebihan.

"Ya sudahlah kak, ayo kita berangkat. Biarkan saja aku dihukum push up hari ini, aku tak mau kau terlambat." Dari kata-kataku saja kau pasti tahu aku menyayanginya berlebihan kan? Ya aku takut itu benar.

"Kau ini, jangan mementingkan orang lain seperti itu. Maksudku, jangan sampai kau sendiri susah dan orang lain bahagia."

"Tapikan aku memang hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia kak." hm kurasa senyuman ku keren.

"Dasar bodoh!."

Aduh.. kenapa dia memukulku?

Dan selanjutnya kami berangkat. Dan seperti yang kuduga dia minta antar ke sekolahnya, lalu seperti yang kuduga juga dia memberikan kartu ujianku. Dengan muka agak malas aku menerimanya, berusaha bertingkah agak manja mungkin tidak apa apa.

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah cepat kembalikan!" bukannya perhatian yang kudapat malah bibir mengerucut kesal yang ku dapat serta tatapan sebal lucu. Walau aku suka sih. Ya ampun aku sudah gila.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi aku langsung berlari meninggalkan gerbang sekolah beserta kakakku yang mengutuk ku dari jauh. Ya sekolahku dan kakakku berbeda. Aku masih smp dia sma. Hari ini adalah hari ujian kelulusan ku yang pertama, itulah alasanku merasa panik saat kartu ujianku hilang. Tentu saja kan? Mendapat masalah di hari pertama itu tidak menyenangkan, ya walaupun hari-hari biasapun tetap tidak.

Aku memasuki sekolahku, aku melihat lihat sekelilingku masih agak sepi, karena ini masih masuk waktu pagi. Aku merasa salah pada kakakku, kenapa? Ya karena sebenarnya hari ini dia libur! Aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau kasihan, ya kemarin dia bilang padaku kalau satu Minggu ini dia libur, karena ujian kenaikannya 2 Minggu lagi dan sekarang masih ujian kelulusan. Dia masih Kelas 1 sma dan aku kelas 3. Tidak jauhkan? Karena itu merasa dekat dengannya adalah beruntung. Aku juga saat kelas 6 masih mandi bersama dengan dia. Ya ampun apa yang kupikirkan.

"Hey Naruto, mengapa wajahmu keliatan mesum."

"Eeh?" tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di depan kelasku, ya kelas sementara hanya saat ujian. Dan tanpa sadar juga aku melamun dan tiba-tiba ada orang yang bilang bahwa wajahku mesum. Apa iya? Aku bahkan tidak membayangkan saat kami saling membasuh badan saat itu.

"Wajahmu mesum lagi Naruto, cepat masuk aku harus menyapu!"

"Wajahku tidak mesum nona." ya mungkin, karena aku tidak bisa lihat wajahku saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli, tadi aku lihat wajahmu mesum dan aku ingin menghajarnya. Tapi nanti saat tugasku sudah selesai."

"Maafkan aku Hanabi, aku tidak akan mengulanginya." aku menunduk reflex padanya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku minta maaf. Tapi ancamannya sangat menakutkan, mengingat dia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

"Eeh? Asalkan aku tidak dimasukan dalam imajinasi kotormu itu."

"Tentu saja tidak." ya tidak mungkin aku membayangkan seorang gadis kecil sedang telanjang didepanku lalu aku memnggosoknya memandikannya, membawanya dengan hanya handuk menutupinya, menidurinya. Yang itu kelewatan. Ya tidak mungkin aku ekhem nafsu pada gadis bertubuh kecil berdada rata dan tidak menarik ini. Meskipun itulah daya tariknya. Ada waktu dimana aku ingin membawanya pulang dan ku jadikan boneka teman tidurku agar ku peluk setiap saat tubuhnya itu. Dan juga wajahnya itu, manisnya sangat sangat manis.

"Apa hanya perasaanku atau kau sedang menghinaku didalam pikiranmu?" ya ampun aku tidak tahu dia membaca pikiran lewat wajah. Tapi bagian terakhir dari pikiranku adalah memuji keimutan dan kemanisanmu.

"Naruto wajahmu mesum lagi!"

"Hanabi wajahku tidak mesum!" entah kenapa aku selalu melamun panjang saat yang jadi objek pikiranku adalah gadis cantik dan imut ya seperti Hanabi kakakku itu juga imut dan manis! kenapa ada tanda serunya?. Oh ya nama kakakku adalah Hinata, imut kan?.

"Cepat kita masuk Naruto jangan melamun terus, kau bilang akan menghafal denganku pagi ini.?

"Kau yang membuatku melamun terus Hanabi" Aku pun masuk ke kelas bersama Hanabi, di dalam sudah ada banyak orang. Ternyata orang orang yang di acak jadi sekelas denganku rajin juga. Untuk peraturan ujian memang muridnya harus di acak, menghindar orang yang menyontek. Meskipun tidak mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa aku yang membuatmu melamun? Ternyata benar kau membayangkan ku dasar mesum!" Dia menjitak kepalaku sebelum aku menjelaskan sesuatu, meskipun tidak ada yang bisa kujelaskan.

Pelajaranpun dimulai, maksudku ujianpun dimulai. Pengawaspun masuk lalu duduk di

kursi guru. Ternyata pengawasnya guru yang kukenal, dia adalah guru pelajaran kimia, Kakashi. Dilihat memang dia tampan tapi gaya malas dan buku yang di pegang nya itu yang membuatku khawatir. Ya khawatir jika Hanabi melihatnya, aku tak bisa membayangkan jiwa polosnya direnggut oleh gurunya sendiri. Tunggu dulu kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan ini? Ya karena Hanabi adalah gadis imut dan aku suka gadis imut!.

"Naruto, sst."

ada apa Hanabi? Apa kau secara kebetulan dengar atau tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan sekarang kau ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku?

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Jangan sembarangan kau! Cepat berikan satu pulpenmu padaku!." kukira apa

"Ini." aku melemparkan pulpen baruku yang keliatan lama pada Hanabi

"Kenapa pulpen ini luarnya putih semua?" ya pulpen itu keliatan lama karena aku sering menulis dan melumurinya dengan cairan penghapus tinta yang putih itu taukan?.

"Itu gaya klasik."

"Apa maksudmu gaya klasik? Ini menjijikan. Kenapa kau tulis dengan nama kakakmu?"

"Karena aku selalu memikirkannya."

"Bukankah tadi kau memikirkanku?"

"Apa kau... Cemburu?" Kukira aku tersenyum sekarang. Membayangkan kalau benar Hanabi cemburu lalu karena Hanabi tidak rela aku direbut orang lain, Dia menembakku lalu menjadikan aku tunangannya lalu menikah dan punya anak. Aku sudah gila.

"Ap-apaan itu?! sangat menjijikan!" sepertinya dia marah?.

Dia memalingkan pandangannya ke depan menatap guru pengawas itu sambil memegang pulpen pemberian dariku yang belum sempat di-terima kasihkan olehnya. Sekilas sepertinya dia sedang memasang muka sebal yang sepertinya untukku. Apakah dia benar cemburu?.

"Hanabi."

"I-iya?" Lah kenapa gugup?

"Kau tidak suka pulpen itu? Sini kembalikan saja." Dengan cepat aku bergeser sedikit menjulurkan tanganku pada bangkunya lalu langsung kuambil pulpen itu dari tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak ikhlas memberinya padaku? Hah!" jelas bukan itu masalahnya, aku hanya menukarkan pulpen itu dan berencana menghiburnya dengan cara ini.

"Ini. Kukembalikan."

"Ap-Apa ini?!" dia menunjukan pulpenya padaku dengan muka memerah yang manis.

"Tentu saja namamu Hanabi chan." Aku tersenyum sekarang, kurasa keren. setidaknya sekarang aku tersenyum karena beberapa detik selanjutnya penggaris yang di pegang Hanabi di lempar ke arahku.

Dia marah? Padahal yang kutulis hanya, Hanabi Imut. Apa salah? Mungkin aku lupa kalau dia tidak suka dengan masalahnya badannya itu. Oh ya aku lupa.

"Ahem." deheman suara dari pengawas langsung membuatku duduk rapi di bangkuku. Mungkin ujian akan dimulai.

"Pelajaran hari ini adalah Bahasa Inggris. Ini tolong bagikan." Dia meletakan 35 soal dan lembar jawaban di meja dan menyuruh orang yang duduk di meja itu menyebarkan kertasnya dengan berpindah melalui tangan.

"Bila ada yang bingung boleh tanyakan pada bapa. Semuanya akan bapak jawab, kecuali jawaban dari soal yang kalian kerjakan."

"Iya, pak."

"Ok." guru itu kembali duduk di bangku guru dan mulai mengawasi. Ya mengawasi, mengawasi buku yang selalu ia bawa. Aku takut Hanabi melihatnya.

Tapi aku lihat dia sudah serius mengerjakannya. Berarti aku juga harus serius!.

Jam pulang sudah berbunyi, meskipun aku belum mengisi semua jawaban soalnya aku tidak peduli, karena aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah matematika, meskipun aku sudah menghafal semalam, menebak jawaban tanpa harus menulis rumus itu tidak akan sama gampangnya dengan menjawab esay yang harus disertakan hitungan-hitungan rumusnya.

Hari ini aku pulang bersama Hanabi meskipun setiap hari memang begitu. Aku tidak pergi untuk menjemput kakakku karena aku tahu dia ada dirumah dan sedang menyiapkan jebakan mematikan untuk membunuhku karena tidak memberi tahunya hari ini dia libur. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi marah lucunya itu.

"Naruto wajahmu mesum lagi!."

Dia ini tak bisa lihat aku senang kah?

"Wajahku tidak mesum Hanabi, hanya sedang... bersemangat?."

"Kenapa ada tanda tanyanya?! Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkanku yang sedang mandi!." Kau salah paham Hanabi, aku tidak memikirkanmu sedang itu! Tapi mendengarnya aku malah membayangkannya. Dasar sial!.

"Lihatkan wajahmu mesum lagi!"

"Aku tidak mesum Hanabi!"

Hanya seorang noob, thanks.


	2. 2

Disclaimer

Naruto milik MK

.

.

Namaku Hinata, aku seorang gadis 15 tahun yang menurut adikku aku sangat manis, meskipun memang aku merasa begitu. Aku hanya punya seorang adik laki-laki, dia bernama Naruto. Ibu kami meninggal saat usiaku 11 tahun dan adik laki-lakiku 10 tahun. Mereka mati dibunuh tetangga kami Kabuto.

Kejadian saat mereka meninggal, waktu itu aku dan adikku baru pulang sekolah. Aku dulu masih duduk di sekolah dasar, jadi saat pulang waktu masih siang. Orang tua kami tak pernah menjemput kami saat pulang karena mereka dari pagi sampai malam harus bekerja.

Siang itu mereka ternyata ada di rumah. Saat kutanya kenapa mereka sudah pulang, mereka bilang kantor menyuruh mereka pulang karena bos mereka baik. Alasan yang aneh saat mereka bilang seperti itu, waktu itu aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak alasannya. Dan aku tidak mau memikirkannya, memang bagus mereka pulang cepat karena aku rindu bersama mereka.

Tiba tiba pintu rumah di ketuk oleh seseorang, aku ingin mengeceknya tapi ayahku bilang padaku untuk cepat ganti baju lalu makan. Aku pun menurut karena memang aku sudah lapar. Adiku dan aku lalu pergi ke kamar untuk ganti baju setelah ganti baju kami keluar kamar untuk segera makan.

Aku mendengar teriakan yang berkata jangan dengan keras di depan, aku dan adiku segera mendekat ke sumber teriakan itu untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Ayahku dan Ibuku tergeletak penuh darah di lantai. Aku syok saat itu, bayangkan anak 11 tahun melihat kejadian mengerikan, Ayah dan Ibunya tewas didepan mata tergeletak dengan anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap. Ayahku kehilangan tangan kanannya dan Ibuku tangan kirinya. Aku lihat seorang di dekat tubuh mereka, dia tersenyum sambil memegang arung yang kuduga adalah tangan orang tuaku.

Kulihat adiku nampak ketakutan, aku juga tegang mengingat orang yang membunuh mereka ada di depan kami. Aku tidak menangis begitupun adiku kami masih syok, yang kurasakan adalah ketakutan sekarang. Tapi si pembunuh pergi begitu saja setelah tersenyum memandang kami.

Tak lama, paman kami datang mungkin karena mendengar teriakan orang tua kami tadi, dia kaget melihat tubuh orang tua kami tergelatak di lantai. Aku dan adiku yang saat itu sedang menangis di datanginya.

"Paman akan menjaga kalian." dia mengatakan itu setelah sebelumnya memasang wajah bingung. Mungkin dia berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menenangkan kami.

Setelah kejadian itu, pamanku tinggal bersama kami. Dia juga bersama Istrinya. Nama pamanku adalah Jiraya dan Istrinya bernama tsunade. Mereka memperlakukan kami seperti anak mereka sendiri, walaupun terdengar basi tapi memang mereka memperlakukan kami seperti itu. Tiap malam Paman Jiraya akan menceritakan dongeng sebelum kami tidur. Dongeng tentang manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus, manusia itu ingin menguasai dunia dengan kekuatannya. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil menguasai di dunia dia di gigit nyamuk karena tidur terlalu malam dan akhirnya mati karena DBD. Adiku sangat antusias mendengarkannya, dan dari wajahnya aku yakin dia percaya, percaya kalau dia tidur terlalu malam dia akan mati sebelum menguasai dunia.

Paman Jiraya selalu bilang ingin tidur bersamaku dengan alasan menjagaku bila ada nyamuk. Tapi Bibi Tsunade selalu memarahi Pamanku itu. Entah sifatnya atau apa, dia selalu mencuri curi untuk memegang ku, saat sedang berjalan dia akan memegang tanganku dengan alasan takut aku hilang. Saat di dalam angkutan dia akan memangkuku katanya tidak ada tempat duduk lagi walaupun aku melihat ada yang kosong tempat duduknya aku sungkan ingin menolaknya. Bagaimanapun dia telah mengurusku setelah orang tuaku tiada.

Sekali aku pernah menanyakan siapa yang membunuh Ayahku dan alasan kenapa dia membunuhnya. Dia bilang orang itu adalah orang gila, itu saja.

.

.

Saat usiaku 14 tahun Paman Jiraya hilang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa hilang dan apakah dia benar benar hilang? Tidak mungkinkan orang tua seperti dia diculik? Tapi kenyataannya dia memang hilang. Dia tak pernah kembali lagi sejak dia pergi hari itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa hari itu dia ada tugas mengawas perkebunan pemerintah. Perkebunan itu terletak di sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Tapi 1 bulan kemudian dia tak pernah pulang. Setelah itupun Bibi Tsunade pergi untuk bekerja di luar negri. Aku dan adiku di tinggal mereka sendirian, dan dari hari itu kami hidup berdua saja di rumah itu. Tiap bulan Bibi akan mengirim uang untuk bekal hidup kamu. Itupun berlangsung sampai sekarang.

.

"Kak Hinata apa kau tahu Bibimu bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin seorang pembantu pengusaha kaya?"

"Mendengar pengusaha kaya memang terasa keren tapi saat ada kata pembantunya itu jadi tidak keren"

"Mau apapun kan tidak masalah Hanabi. Yang penting Bibiku bisa mengirim uang dan aku disini bisa berfoya-foya dengan uang itu, hhaha."

"Dasar kau ini Naruto!"

"Aduh kak Hinata, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Habisnya kau bodoh."

Hanabi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kakak beradik tersebut. Hari ini dia dipaksa mampir oleh kak Hinata dengan alasan dia ingin Hanabi mencoba masakannya. Tentu Hanabi ingin menolak karena sudah sore, tapi dia sungkan berkata tidak dan juga ini kesempatan untuk melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto pada kakaknya itu. Dia ingin membuktikan kata kata Naruto yang berbunyi "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal mesum pada kakakku meski aku sangat ingin, karena itulah jalan ninjaku!" aneh sekali pernyataannya itu pikirnya. Padahal dia hanya bertanya kenapa di buku tulisnya dan di semua alat tulisnya ada nama kakaknya dan juga di galeri handphonenya kenapa ada foto kakaknya yang hanya memakai Handuk, hanya itu yang ditanyakan. Tapi Naruto malah bilang dia tidak mesum, dia hanya melakukan hal normal. Dan tanpa aba aba langsung membuat pernyataan seperti yang di atas tadi. Alasan Hanabi hanya itu, tapi mungkin dia juga ingin melihat kelakuan manja Naruto pada kakaknya yang langka bagi Hanabi melihat tingkah manja Naruto. Ya hanya itu.

"Hanabi, setelah kau makan masakan kakakku dan beranjak pulang jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan buku catatan kimiamu di sini. Kau ingatkan tadi aku bilang ingin meminjamnya, aku mau mandi. Jangan lupa ya" Naruto pergi ke belakang yang merupakan tempat kamar mandinya berada setelah Hanabi berkata iya bodoh.

"Hanabi kau mau beri tahu rahasia memalukan Naruto?" Hinata memandang Hanabi yang tengah berpikir setelah dia berkata seperti itu.

Di pikir-pikir itu memang tidak penting, tapi untuk dijadikan bahan bila dia bertindak menyebalkan bagus juga

"Ok aku terima kepercayaanmu kak Hinata."

Memangnya kau pikir ini apa Hanabi? hah..

"Baiklah, rahasia memalukan dia adalah... dia hanya memakai satu dalaman dalam 3 hari."

"Ap-Apa?" muka Hanabi memerah mendengarnya.

"Kak Hinata ternyata mesum!"

"Eh?" Hinata bengong melihat Hanabi yang pergi dengan langkah buru buru. Sekilas dia melihat wajah Hanabi yang merah karena malu.

"Eh, Hanabi sudah pulang kak?"

Naruto yang sudah selesai mandi langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Iya, sepertinya dia buru-buru." ia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum senang, yang menurut Naruto mencurigakan. Hinata lalu duduk.

"Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi yang kuingin tahu adalah dimana buku Kimia yang kupesan tadi?"

"Eh? Sepertinya dia belum memberikannya." Ucap Hinata sambil telunjuknya menyentuh dagu, yang terlihat sangat imut.

"Nani?!!!" wajah Naruto nampak syok lalu setelah itu dia meneriakan tidak dengan panjang.

...

...

makasih udah baca. review ke satu biar semangat.


	3. Kekuatan

Disclaimer

Naruto milik MK

.

.

.

_Anakku, kau adalah keturunanku. Kau pewaris kekuatan yang terakhir, kekuatan yang lumayan hebat. Itu ada di kedua genggaman tanganmu._

Pagi ini Naruto bangun dengan mata bengkak dan wajah seperti kurang tidur. Tadi malam berulang kali dia bermimpi tentang seorang Kakek yang berbicara soal kekuatan. Kata katanya persis seperti di atas, Naruto punya kekuatan dan itu lumayan hebat.

"Kenapa harus lumayan? Dasar nenek moyang sial." beberapa kali Naruto mencoba tidur dan mimpi itu datang terus menerus. Naruto dipaksa begadang sampai jam 2 hanya karena dia tidak mau melihat wajah Kakek itu yang memuakan.

"Naruto kalau kau sudah bangun. Segeralah mandi, aku tunggu di meja makan." Suara Hinata dari balik pintu membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Naruto memang tidak punya tenaga untuk bangun hari ini. Tapi mengingat Naruto masih ada ujian di sekolahnya dia mau tidak mau harus bangun. Dan lagipula, dia tidak mau membuat kakaknya menunggu.

Naruto bangun, lalu dia beranjak untuk mandi. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk di pundaknya dan wajah mengantuk nya juga.

"Naruto ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan memandang khawatir adiknya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Hinata mendekati Naruto lalu menempelkan tangannya di dahi Naruto memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Hinata sangat khawatir pada Naruto. Selalin dia adalah adiknya, Naruto adalah alasan dia ingin hidup. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, Hinata akan sendirian.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir kak. Aku hanya menghafal sampai tengah malam." Naruto mengucek matanya. Menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dengan lembut lalu dengan malas berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar bodoh, aku tahu yang kau lakukan semalam Naruto." Hinata berkata itu dengan suara yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Menatap punggung adik kecil-menurut Hinata- yang manis dengan tatapan sinis.

Aku tidak mengerti arti mimpi itu. Tapi aku mengerti kata - katanya, kekuatan ya kekuatan. Dia ada di kedua genggaman tanganku. Tapi yang kugenggam saat ini adalah gayung dengan sabun. Apakah ini kekuatanku yang sebenarnya? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

Berbagai pikiran melayang di otak Naruto. Ia yang tengah mandi itu merasa bahwa mimpinya semalam akan membawa dampak buruk bagi kehidupannya. Naruto tahu saat melihat wajah Kakek itu, mengerikan. Jadi dia simpulkan itu tanda bahaya. Lagipula wajahnya sangat memuakan pikirnya.

.

•

.

"Kau menungguku kak?" Naruto yang sudah mandi kini tampak rapi dengan seragam sekolah yang dia pakai. Ia mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Meski dia ingin menempel dengan kakaknya, tapi Naruto berpikir melihat wajah imut Hinata saat mengunyah makanan itu lebih menarik.

"Naruto, sekarang aku mau bertanya padamu." Naruto memandang tatapan Hinata. Tersirat di sana sebuah kalimat. _Aku serius dan jawab dengan jujur._

_"_I-iya?" mengapa aku gugup? Pikir Naruto. "Kau mau menanyakan apa padaku kak?"

"Semalam.. Kakak tidak bisa tidur karenamu." Hinata mengatakan itu dengan tatapan yang masih sama.

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa aku yang jadi penyebabnya?" tanya Naruto. Raut muka Naruto tampak jelas tegang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan meneriakan nama Hanabi di tengah malam?"

Iya memang semalam dia bermimpi, dan mungkin juga mengigau. Tapi meneriakan nama Hanabi sangat jauh dari apa yang Naruto mimpikan. Seharusnya igauan seseorang berpengaruh dari mimpi apa yang dia dapat. Lah ini, kakaknya yang mengigau atau apa Hanabi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya malah di sebut. Ya meskipun sebelum tidur aku berdoa agar memimpikan Hinata dan Hanabi. Tentu itu adalah impiannya.

"Aku memang bermimpi. Tapi mimpi itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Hanabi."

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi percaya padamu. Setelah kemarin aku menggeledah handphone mu, kepercayaan ku sudah hilang. Memang itu normal, tapi aku takut kau bertindak jauh dan memaksa Hanabi melakukan itu." Naruto bingung, kaget, syok. Setelah mendengar itu dari Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau temukan kak?" Naruto semakin tegang melihat kakaknya memasang tatapan tajam padanya.

"Aku menemukan foto Hanabi sedang memakai baju. Bagian belakangnya terlihat jelas, bahkan aku bisa melihat itunya Hanabi dari belakang."

"Ti-tidak! Itu tidak benar." yang maksud Naruto tidak benar adalah itunya Hanabi yang terlihat. Dia sendiri saja yang melihatnya setiap hari tidak pernah menemukannya. Naruto tahu Hinata cuman melebih-lebihkannya. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat Naruto penasaran dan ingin segera melihat foto itu lagi.

"Foto itu kuambil bukan karena ada maksud seperti yang kau pikirkan kak!"

"Oh ya? Lalu apa penjelasanmu tentang yang kau lakukan semalam? Kau pasti melakukan itu sambil membayangkannya kan?" Astaga! Naruto tak menyangka kakaknya sama sekali tidak punya malu menanyakan hal seperti itu. Dan lagipula dia tidak melakukan apa apa!

"Cukup kak. Aku menyerah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal itu! Yang lebih penting ada hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu." Pandangan Naruto berubah serius. Hal yang ingin dia ceritakan dan dia tanyakan pada kakaknya. Walau tidak ada kemungkinan Hinata tahu jawabannya. Tapi dia merasa harus membaginya dengan dia, kakaknya. Orang paling dekat dengannya.

"Bicaranya nanti saja. Makanan sudah mulai dingin." Kata-kata Hinata membuat Naruto merasa tidak adil.Tapi lagipula dia memang sudah lapar.

Mereka makan dalam diam, bukan mereka canggung atau bagaimana. Ini adalah sikap yang orang tua mereka tanamkan pada diri mereka. Ayah ibu mereka melarang mereka bicara saat makan, takut makanannya ikut bicara. Manis sekali bila mereka mengingat nasihat-nasihat orang tua mereka. Mereka merasakan kasih sayang di setiap nasihat yang di berikan. Meski mereka kadang tidak menurut, orang tua mereka hanya memberi hukuman berupa tidak di beri jajan selama 2 hari. Kejam? Tentu saja mereka tidak berpikir seperti itu, mereka malah bersyukur sekarang mereka bisa terbiasa menghemat uang.

.

Naruto kini berada di angkutan umum. Dia sebenarnya ingin menceritakan mimpinya semalam pada Hinata, tapi waktu mencegah mereka untuk terus bersama, setidaknya itu pikiran Naruto. Hari ini Hinata masih libur, dan Naruto sekarang berangkat sendiri menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya dia ingin ke rumah Hanabi untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama, tapi Naruto ingat bahwa Hanabi selalu diantar Kak Neji calon kakak iparnya. Dan akhirnya dia terpaksa berangkat sendiri. Duduk tanpa ada yang di sampingmu itu tidak enak, pikir Naruto.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Hanya ada dua orang pria yang duduk di depannya. Aneh, biasanya yang naik angkutan umum pagi-pagi itu ibu-ibu yang ingin belanja atau anak sekolahan. Atau mungkin mereka adalah keneknya? Pikir Naruto tidak perduli dengan tujuan mereka.

Waktu berlalu, dan sebentar lagi dia akan tiba di sekolahnya. Dia hanya tinggal melewati dua belokan lagi, lalu setelah itu berjalan lurus menuju sekolahnya. Dia masih ada di angkutan umum, dia akan turun setelah belokan ke dua.

Setelah belokan pertama dilewati Naruto merasa lega. Lega karena sebentar lagi dia bisa pergi dari sini, entah kenapa kedua orang di depan Naruto terus menatapnya dari tadi dan itu membuat Naruto risih. Begitu Naruto melihat tempat tujuannya di depan. Pandangannya mendadak buram, tujuan yang dilihatnya mendadak seperti tertipu kabut yang samar. Naruto melirik kedua pria yang ada di depannya. Naruto terkejut melihat keduanya bersimbah darah. Naruto tegang untuk ini, meski dia tak pernah takut pada darah. Tapi situasi aneh yang terjadi membuat Naruto merasakan ketakutan. Keringat dingin di usapnya dari pelipisnya.

Dari tadi dia bingung, kenapa dia tidak bisa bersuara. Dia ingin sekali berteriak, tapi mulutnya hanya membuka tutup hampa. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu kekhawatirannya. _Kakak aku takut tidak bertemu denganmu lagi. _Naruto ingin menangis tapi dia tidak bisa, entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Dia lihat tangannya dan mencoba menggerakkannya, tangannya memang bergerak tapi Naruto tidak merasakan apa - apa.

_"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pikir Naruto. Dia sudah putus asa, apakah ini akhirnya?

"Akan kuambil kekuatan yang seharusnya milikku." Sekilas dia melihat seorang pria tua dengan kacamata. Tangan pria itu mendekat ingin menyentuh wajah Naruto. Lalu setelah itu yang Naruto rasakan adalah gelap.

.

.

.

"Hey bocah, ini tempatmu biasa turun kan?"

"Hah apa?" Suara dari supir angkutan umum yang dinaiki Naruto, membuatnya sadar. Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu sadar dari apa.

Dia menatap sekeliling. Hanya ada dia di sini. Kedua pria tadi kemana? Otak Naruto terasa pusing melihat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah tadi ada dua orang di depan ku?

"Hey bocah!"

"Ah iya! Aku turun." Naruto memang bingung tentang ini. Tapi dia bisa memikirkannya nanti.

"Ini uangnya."

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang terletak di ujung jalan lurus ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang ku alami? Apakah itu halusinasi atau semacamnya? Dengan berbagai pikiran itu dia kini duduk merenung di ruang kelas yang masih terlihat kosong. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang Naruto tidak kenal. Dan dia tidak menemukan Hanabi, dia tidak perduli untuk saat ini. Pikirannya masih terbayang kejadian tadi saat dirinya hampir mati. Dan dia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing tadi dan dia baru sadar.

"Paman Kabuto?"

.

.

Tiap chapternya pendek-pendek. Maaf ya bila cerita ini jelek, mudah mudahan ada yang membaca cerita ini.

Thanks.


	4. Teman

Disclaimer

Naruto milik MK

Seminggu telah berlalu. Ujian kelulusan Naruto telah usai, dan biasanya setelah ini murid-murid yang telah melewati masa ini akan merasa lega. Tentu tidak semuanya, pasti ada juga yang merasa cemas akan nilainya dan keputusan apakah dia lulus atau tidak, yah manusia memang punya pikiran masing-masing, jadi mereka punya harapan masa depan berbeda, ada yang hanya ingin dipastikan lulus saja dan dia akan bersyukur sekali, dan ada juga yang ingin mendapat nilai bagus, ya mungkin ada juga yang tidak perduli.

Hari Minggu ini Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja, meskipun dia ingin keluar dan melihat sesuatu yang menarik di luar sana. Tapi dia berpikir, keluar rumah sama artinya dengan kau menghabiskan uang, tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena bisa saja keluar hanya untuk melihat saja sebentar dan kembali lagi tanpa harus ada pengorbanan tapi, manusia kan memang selalu ingin menghabiskan uang? Yah, Naruto sebenarnya hanya tidak mau membuat keadaan ekonominya jadi miskin. Dengan hanya mengandalkan uang bulanan dari Bibinya, Naruto dan Hinata harus membatasi pengeluaran.

"Hahh..."

Naruto kini berbaring di sofa, memandang langit-langit seperti tidak ada gairah hidup.

Hiburan seperti menonton tv tidak bisa dia realisasikan. Karena tv saja dia tidak punya. Dulu memang ada satu tv peninggalan orang tuanya, itupun tv kuno yang belum memakai antena digital, dan tv satu-satunya itupun harus di jual karena Jiraiya mengalami kecelakaan.

"Aku harus... Apa?"

\--

Hinata, dia baru saja pulang setelah membeli kebutuhan mingguan dia dan Naruto. Ini kegiatan yang selalu mereka lakukan secara bergantian, dan Minggu ini giliran Hinata.

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, kenapa sepatumu belum di cuci?"

Sepatu yang dimaksud tergelatak di depan pintu. Tak ada tanda-tanda pernah di sentuh sama sekali.

"Naruto!"

Hari ini adalah giliran Naruto melakukan kegiatan membereskan semua hal di rumah. Mulai dari mencuci pakaian,piring dan sepatu mereka. Bergantian melakukannya setiap hari. Dan tentu mengesalkan bagi Hinata ketika adiknya tidak mengerjakan yang seharusnya dia kerjakan.

"Hah..."

Tidak perduli lagi dengan jawaban Naruto, Hinata berjalan masuk menuju dapur, menyimpan belanjaannya. Hanya belanjaan bahan pokok biasa, untuk kebutuhan seminggu ini.

"Hah.. dia juga belum membersihkan piring-piring kotor ini."

Melihat itu, selanjutnya Hinata mencuci piring. Seharusnya hari ini giliran Naruto. Tapi Hinata tak bisa tahan jika melihat piring kotor, dan lagipula tugas Naruto bisa di sesuaikan setelah ini.

"Maafkan aku kak."

Tepat setelah Hinata membasuh piring ketiga. Naruto datang melangkah dengan semangat 35 persen. Bergerak lemas.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Naruto sama sekali tidak lupa kalau hari ini giliran dia mencuci piring, dia hanya menundanya sedikit lama, dia tidak tahu kalau kakaknya sudah pulang, dan melihat kakaknya yang menggantikan tugasnya hari ini, rasa melindungi dan menyayangi kakak tersayangnya muncul. Tentu dia berniat mengambil tugas yang seharusnya di kerjakan olehnya.

Hinata tidak menolak Naruto menggantikan tugasnya. Dia kini hanya mengawasi adiknya. Duduk di kursi.

Senang sekali Hinata mempunyai Adik seperti Naruto. Hal-hal yang dilakukan Adiknya pada Hinata selalu dianggap manis oleh Hinata. Hinata teringat saat Naruto masih menjadi anak kecil yang cengeng dan manja, bahkan sampai masuk sekolah dasar Naruto masih menunjukan sifat manjanya.

Hinata tersenyum membayangkan Naruto kecil yang manis dulu, setiap hari Naruto selalu meminta satu ciuman di pipinya pada Hinata.

Hal ini berawal karena Hinata tak bisa menahan keimutan Naruto, dia sering menciumi pipi Adiknya dengan gemas, tak pernah tidak saat dia bermain dengan Naruto kecil.

Naruto awalnya merasa risih tapi setelah dia tidak mendapatkan ciuman dari Hinata dia jadi rindu, dia merasa ada yang kurang dalam keceriaannya, satu kecupan Hinata sudah menjadi kebutuhan jika dia ingin merasakan perasaan di sayangi.

Mengingat itu Hinata jadi merasa rindu akan kenangan itu. Ingin rasanya ia melihat tingkah manja Naruto lagi dan mendengar ucapan darinya.

"Kak cium aku!"

Benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Naruto jangan menuang sabun terlalu banyak!"

"Kakak, bukankah lebih banyak lebih baik daripada kurang?"

"Kata-kata itu tidak bisa kau gunakan saat ini! Kan sudah keliatan dari tulisan dikemasannya. Satu tetes saja sudah cukup! Tentu kau harusnya ingat kalau kita sedang berhemat."

"Ya baiklah."

Hinata mengangguk. Tersenyum senang melihat sifat Naruto yang penurut, baginya itu sangat manis.

Naruto yang sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan yang dulu, dia masih menjadi Adik yang manis, dan sekarang dia menjadi Adik yang perhatian.

Ingin rasanya Hinata memberi ciuman di pipi Naruto seperti dulu, tapi dia tidak bisa, perasaan canggung karena Naruto kini sudah besar dan mengingat umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, perasaan berdebar Hinata rasakan jika ia membayangkan mencium Naruto seperti dulu.

"Naruto, kau kerjakan apa yang seharusnya kau kerjakan hari ini, aku akan mengerjakan yang harus ku kerjakan hari ini juga."

"Baik Kak, serahkan padaku!"

"Baiklah."

Hinata keluar dari dapur, yang dia akan lakukan sekarang adalah mengambil pakaian-pakaian kotor, mliknya dan milik Naruto. Meski ini bukan tugasnya hari ini, ia tidak bisa tahan jika tidak membantu Naruto. Hal seperti membagi tugas sebenarnya hanya agar kegiatan mereka bisa terkordinasi dengan baik.

"Hah..."

Hinata kini berada di kamar Naruto, mengambil pakaian kotor milik Naruto tentunya. Tapi pemandangan yang dia dapatkan di sini sangat tidak nyaman, pakaian berserakan di mana-mana, tas yang tergeletak dengan buku-buku yang keluar, lengkap dengan sprei kasur dan bantal yang acak-acakan, sungguh Adik yang 'manis'.

\--

Hanabi, kini dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Naruto. Bukan sesuatu yang penting alasan Hanabi pergi ke rumah Naruto, dia hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan kegiatan apa untuk menghabiskan hari minggu ini. Meskipun, datang ke rumah Naruto tidak akan membuat hari minggu ini berakhir cepat.

Untuk suatu alasan memang Hanabi menginginkan hari minggu ini segera berakhir dan kembali bersekolah. Sebab, di rumah ia sangat kesepian. Di rumah hanya ada Ibunya dan Neji saat ini. Ayahnya menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu, hanya Ayahnya yang bisa menetralisir rasa bosan pada Hanabi. Tapi kini dia tidak ada.

Neji dan Ibunya, hanya dua sosok dingin, mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal yang Hanabi sebut menyenangkan. Seperti, bermain bersama, menonton tv bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, bahkan makan bersama saja jarang. Hanya Ayahnya saja yang dirasa menyenangkan.

Dan Naruto, dia mirip dengan Ayahnya, tentu bukan mukanya yang mirip.

Perasaan menyenangkan terasa sama dengan dulu saat bersama Ayahnya. Mengobrol bersama Naruto juga, sangat menyenangkan.

Saat mengobrol dengan Naruto, tak terasa ada perasaan canggung seperti perempuan bercerita masalahnya pada seorang lelaki. Naruto adalah pendengar yang baik, dia juga kadang memberi solusi,nasehat atau ledekan yang lucu tentu bukan Hanabi yang di ledek.

Saat Hanabi bercerita Naruto tidak pernah memotongnya, dia hanya mengangguk dan memasang wajah tidak tertarik. Tapi, saat Hanabi menghentikan ceritanya Naruto akan dengan perhatiannya mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cerita Hanabi, dan bertanya lebih dalam dengan pertanyaan yang tidak seperti di buat-buat.

Aneh memang jika Hanabi bercerita tentang masalahnya pada Naruto, hal yang wajarnya di ceritakan pada sesama perempuan atau sahabat dekatnya, meskipun bukan berarti bercerita pada Naruto tidak wajar.

Tapi Hanabi hanya merasa tidak sungkan saat dia menceritakan masalahnya pada Naruto, sedangkan pada orang lain dia merasa ragu, tentu dia tidak sungkan pada Naruto ada alasannya.

Mereka saat kelas 1 SMP pernah menjadi satu kelompok, Hanabi kebetulan memiliki masalah tentang kakaknya yang selalu dingin padanya, kakaknya tidak terlihat memperhatikannya setelah Ayah Hanabi menghilang.

Dan kebetulan juga ada Naruto. Entah kenapa Hanabi jadi terdorong menceritakan semua pada Naruto, tentang Neji, Hanabi berpikir mungkin laki-laki akan mengerti apa yang laki-laki juga rasakan.

Dan sampai sekarang teman akrabnya di kelas hanya Naruto seorang. Tak ada satu orangpun yang ingin mendekat saat Hanabi dan Naruto sedang mengobrol di kelas, entah apa alasannya Hanabi tidak tahu teman-teman perempuannya menjauhinya saat dia dekat dengan Naruto.

Meski begitu Naruto saja bagi Hanabi sudah cukup membuatnya tidak kesepian.

Naruto kini tengah menjemur pakaian-pakaian yang telah ia cuci. Dia hanya mencuci pakaiannya saja, sedangkan Hinata mencuci pakaiannya sendiri.

Naruto kecewa, padahal ia ingin sekali memainkan pelindung gunung yang sering di pakai Hinata. Naruto juga tidak tahu, dia sekarang menjadi memiliki ketertarikan pada kakaknya itu, padahal saat kecil dulu hal-hal seperti melihat pakaian dalam masing-masing menjadi hal biasa bagi Naruto.

Sebenarnya memang sih Naruto mengerti, bahwa sekarang dia sudah besar, dan memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis cantik adalah hal normal.

Meski kakak Naruto sendiri, tapi Hinata memang gadis cantik kan? Jadi Naruto berpikir 'Tidak ada salahnya, hehe, ini normal'

Pikiran itu selalu ia gunakan untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya karena sering memikirkan hal-hal tidak sopan pada kakaknya. Ini normal.

"Naruto!"

Hanabi, dia kini berjalan menghampiri rumah Naruto.

Naruto memandang heran, sedang apa dia di sini?

"Hey Hanabi."

"Ya Naruto, ini aku."

"Apa kau tidak salah alamat?"

Hal aneh bagi Naruto, seorang gadis cantik seperti Hanabi mau datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menemuinya. Ya meskipun belum tentu dia memang mau menemui Naruto. Jadi Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu tidak, memangnya salah kalau aku ke sini?"

Tidak salah sih memang, dan kebetulan juga Naruto sedang merasa bosan hari ini. Dan jika ada dua gadis manis yang Naruto lihat hari ini, kebosanan Naruto akan hilang tanpa jejak.

"Hm, di mana Neji? Apa kau berjalan kaki? Bukankah sangat jauh jika berjalan kaki dari rumahmu ke sini, dan normalnya kau harusnya kelelahan tapi nampaknya tidak. Dan jika benar seperti itu, aku mulai curiga kau bukan makhluk bumi"

Memang Hanabi dan Naruto setiap hari pulang sekolah jalan kaki bersama. Dulu Hanabi sering di jemput oleh kakaknya, tapi setelah kedekatannya dengan Naruto, Hanabi merubah tempat jemputannya di dekat komplek perumahan Naruto.

Dan sekarang dia tidak mungkin benar-benar berjalan kaki kan?

"Aku ke sini tidak berjalan kaki! Dan jangan mengataiku bukan bagian makhluk bumi! Dan jangan lupa kalau kau makhluk teraneh di bumi."

"Aku ini terimut di bumi kata kakakku, dan terganteng di bumi seperti yang sering kau katakan pada semua orang."

"Hey kapan aku mengatakan itu! Imut? Boleh ku pakai toilet mu? Sepertinya sesuatu dalam perutku ingin segera keluar setelah kau mengatakan itu."

Sialan, Naruto sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan lagi permainan saling menghina ini. Tapi dia kini tengah sibuk mengagumi Hanabi yang tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Pose yang menurut Naruto sangat manis.

"Sudahlah aku datang ke sini bukan mau bertengkar."

"Lalu mau apa kau ke sini? Mencariku? Hm?"

Ya sebenarnya memang itu alasan Hanabi ke sini. Tapi tentu dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin bertemu Kak Hinata saja, kebetulan aku rindu padanya."

"Hm. Kak Hinata ada di dapur, dia sedang memasak. Mungkin kau bisa membantunya Hanabi."

"Tentu saja aku akan membantu. Aku adalah chef handal di keluargaku."

Hanabi mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'v' sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi wajah manis Hanabi membuat Naruto terkagum lagi. Dan setelah menyadari tatapannya Naruto memalingkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa ia selalu gugup jika melihat senyuman Hanabi yang tulus.

"Ya sudah cepat sana masuk. Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku. Aduh!"

Hanabi menendang kaki Naruto lalu setelah itu dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang melompat-lompat kesakitan.

"Awas kau Hanabi!"

\--

Seorang pemuda berambut raven menyusuri jalan yang menuju ke kediaman Naruto, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi ia berjalan.

"Ah itu dia."

Pemuda itu menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang menyapu halaman depan rumahnya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh, dia tampak bingung melihat pemuda itu sebelum dia berteriak.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar Sasuke kan?"

"Ya ini aku bodoh. Kau tidak berubah ya, rambut kuningmu masih tidak enak di pandang seperti dulu."

Naruto mendengus.

"Kau juga, gaya bicaramu masih seperti dulu. Masih membuatku bersemangat untuk memukul wajahmu."

"Ayo kita masuk, kita bicara di dalam saja sialan."

"Hey ini rumahku! Hah.. Ya sudahlah mari masuk."

\--

Hm. Siapakah Sasuke?

Haha.. Maaf jika cerita ini masih jelek, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan mendukung saya.

Tolong kasih tahu kekurangan fic ku. Ya meskipun saya ga tahu bisa memperbaikinya atau engga, hehe.

Terimakasih.l


	5. Teman 02

Sasuke, dia adalah sahabatku.

Lebih dari orang asing yang baru kukenal, dan lebih dari teman yang biasanya hanya menganggap temannya itu adalah orang yang kebetulan setiap hari bertemu dengannya.

Dan ku katakan lagi, dia adalah sahabatku.

Kalian juga pasti sudah tahu, apa itu sahabat kan?

Aku tidak tahu hal yang kalian pikirkan tentang definisi sahabat menurut kalian dan apakah kami bersahabat sesuai definisi itu. Kurasa sesuatu seperti pendapat adalah hak masing-masing.

Mungkin kalian berpikir, karena latar belakang hidupku yang buruk, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengenalku dari kecil dan kami saling berbagi bersama dari dulu.

Atau, Sasuke memiliki masa lalu yang kelam sepertiku dan itu membuat kami berpikir. Nasib kami sama, kurasa kami bisa saling mengerti.

Atau juga kalian berpikir Sasuke awalnya musuh bagiku karena dia di perhatikan oleh banyak orang dan mempunyai teman, tidak sepertiku yang dipandang rendah dan tidak mempunyai kemampuan apapun. Lalu aku mengajaknya berduel, dan akhirnya dia mengakuiku.

Sayangnya bukan hal seperti itu yang membuat kami bersahabat.

Hal yang membuat kami bersahabat adalah karena, dia adalah anak dari Paman Jiraiya dan Bibi Tsunade.

Jangan salah paham dulu. Biar ku ceritakan dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya tentang ini.

Dulu, Paman Jiraiya menghilang. Dan setelah aku, Kak Hinata dan Bibi Tsunade mencari Paman yang hilang di sebuah bukit dekat rumahku, kami hanya menemukan seorang anak kecil.

Anak kecil itu adalah Sasuke, seperti yang kalian pikirkan.

Dia menangis, duduk di bawah pohon.

Saat kami mendekati dia, dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Tapi saat ku melihat matanya aku langsung pingsan.

Jadi aku tidak tahu kelanjutan cerita yang terjadi di hutan itu.

"Sudah? Bagaimana hal itu bisa di sebut hal yang sebenarnya Naruto!"

"Sst.. Diam dulu Hanabi aku belum menyelesaikan cerita ini."

"Bodoh!"

"Hey! Jangan memukul kepalaku!"

"Sudah! Lanjutkan ceritanya!"

"Iya Hanabi sayang. Aduh! Kepalaku bisa-bisa pecah jika kau pukul terus!"

"Bodoh! Cepat!"

"Baik!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan, ini hanya penegasan.

Saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di rumah. Tepatnya di kamarku, berbaring di kasur.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?"

Aku menatap sekitar mendengar suara orang bertanya itu.

Dan saat ku melihat ke samping kasurku, di sana Bibi Tsunade tengah duduk dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah Bibi."

Aku menatap sekitar lagi, berharap yang ingin kulihat ada di sini, di kamarku.

Tapi, tidak ada.

"Paman Jiraiya!"

Aku berteriak keras.

Dan selanjutnya aku tidak tahu, tapi secara spontan aku.

Menangis, sekuat-kuatnya. Mengeluarkan semua emosi kesedihan diriku saat ini.

Ayah dan Ibuku telah pergi, dan kini Pamanku, dia menghilang.

Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan mengerjakan PR ku hari ini, Kenapa?

"Bibi..."

Perlu 3 tahun aku melupakan kesedihanku, dan sekarang hal yang membuat diriku bisa mengalihkan kesedihanku menjadi bahagia sudah, tidak ada.

Bibi Tsunade memelukku.

Hangat dan empuk.

"Mesum!"

"Aduh! Aku sedang membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih menyentuh Hanabi!"

"Maksudmu apa dengan hangat dan empuk? Hah!"

"Aduh! Baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf untuk itu, tapi itu memang yang aku rasakan dulu."

"Apa kau ingin aku memukul kepalamu lagi Naruto? Lebih baik kau cepat lanjutkan cerita ini!"

"Baik Hanabi sa- Aduh!"

Saat kami berpelukan, Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu, matanya menatap ke arahku, tapi matanya beda dengan yang terakhir aku lihat.

Ah sudahlah aku tidak peduli.

"Bibi, itu."

Aku membisikan itu di telinga Bibi.

Dia melepas pelukannya padaku, lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke, dia tersenyum, kemungkinan karena tatapan Bibi Tsunade. Aku tidak tahu jelas karena Bibi menghadap Sasuke memunggungiku.

Aku menyeka air mata ku.

Bibi Tsunade berbalik lagi menghadap ke arahku.

"Naruto, dia adalah Sasuke. Anak Bibi dan Paman Jiraiya?"

Apa? Benarkah?

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia tidak tinggal di sini dengan Bibi?"

Membingungkan dan aneh.

Tentu saja, jika ada seseorang yang baru kami temukan di tengah hutan lalu Bibi menjelaskan sebenarnya dia adalah anak dari Paman dan Bibi Tsunade.

Tidak masuk akal sekali.

Aku menatap Sasuke. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kalau benar dia anak Bibi, kenapa kalian tidak mirip?"

Bibi Tsunade masih menatapku, tersenyum.

"Dia adalah anak Bibi, Naruto. Benar dia memang tidak mirip dengan aku maupun Jiraiya, tapi lihatlah dirimu dan Bibi, juga tidak mirip kan? Tapi Bibi menganggapmu adalah anak Bibi. Mengerti?"

"Oh berarti dia anak pungut!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melotot padaku.

Kenapa? Apa aku tampan sekali?

"Aduh! Kenapa Bibi memukul kepalaku!"

"Dasar anak tidak sopan!"

\--

Setelah itu aku dan Kak Hinata mendapat saudara baru.

Benar, dia adalah Sasuke.

Kami setiap hari bermain bersama. Dan permainan apapun jika hanya aku dan Sasuke yang bermain ujung-ujungnya pasti terjadi bentrok.

Kak Hinata selalu jadi penengah kami, meskipun menurutku tidak perlu.

Aku dan Sasuke hanya bentrok sebatas adu mulut.

Tidak ada kata-kata kasar yang menghina saat kami adu mulut. Kami hanya memperebutkan posisi siapa adik terhebat, termanis, terimut bagi Kak Hinata.

Tidak ada pemenangnya karena, kami sama-sama tidak mau kalah.

Kau mengerti?

Beberapa bulan setelahnya Bibi Tsunade memutuskan bekerja di luar negeri, karena kondisi keuangan kami yang semakin memburuk.

Bahkan karena keadaan ekonomi kami yang buruk, Sasuke tidak bisa bersekolah sepertiku dan Kakakku.

Tapi sebenarnya Bibi melarang Sasuke sekolah, entah karena apa.

Dan Sasuke memutuskan ikut Bibi Tsunade ke luar negeri.

Kami berpisah, tapi aku tidak perduli karena pengganggu hubungan Kakakku dan aku sudah tiada.

Malahan aku bahagia.

Ya meskipun memang aku merindukannya.

\--

"Hm, seperti itu."

"Iya, Hanabi."

"Hn."

Hanabi, Naruto, Sasuke kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Naruto dan Hinata.

Hanabi bertanya pada Naruto tentang siapa Sasuke, hanya itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menceritakan masa lalunya.

Awalnya Hanabi ingin menolak dan berkata.

"Aku tidak mau tahu masa lalu kalian. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa Sasuke!"

Tapi dia urungkan.

Meskipun selanjutnya dia tertarik dan bersemangat mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian berdua dulu sangat manis bagi Kak Hinata."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya melirik pada Hanabi. Nampaknya dia tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Tapi selanjutnya dia hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Lalu berbicara dalam hatinya.

"Sabar Sasuke. Jika kau tersinggung dan melakukan pembelaan, sikap kerenmu yang kau latih dari dulu akan percuma. Sabar saja Sasuke yang keren."

Hanabi menatap bingung melihat senyuman Sasuke yang tengah terpejam di depannya. Hanabi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Aneh, apa dia gila?"

"Tentu aku adalah Adik yang termanis dan terimut di dunia menurut Kak Hinata, dia dulu paling sering menciumku, bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah dapat ciumannya! Aku adalah Adik yang terbaik untuk Kak Hinata! Itu bisa kau tanyakan pada Kak Hinata sendiri, Hanabi."

Hanabi menghela nafas.

"Hah.. Dasar siscon akut mesum!"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar hinaan Hanabi untuk Naruto.

"Ya, Kau benar. Dan juga bodoh. Aku masih ingat dulu, Naruto dengan bodohnya mencuri celana dalam Kak Hinata saat mandi. Lalu mengajakku untuk melihatnya saat keluar kamar mandi."

"Hey! Bukankah kau yang memberi ide itu Sasuke! Dan juga kau yang paling bersemangat saat itu!"

"Hn. Itu karena aku normal. Lebih normal di banding dirimu."

"Kurasa karena kau yang merencanakannya, kau lebih tidak normal di banding diriku."

Hanabi tiba-tiba berdiri.

Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Tentu saja, mendengarkan strategi mesum dari kedua laki-laki yang di jalankan mereka dulu pada seorang wanita membuatnya malu.

Dan sekarang dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Aku akan menanyakan ini pada Kak Hinata!"

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jangan! Dia tidak tahu tentang ini Hanabi!"

"Kumohon jangan nona! Masa depanku bisa-bisa hancur!"

Hanabi tidak mendengarkan mereka berdua dan langsung lari mencari Hinata.

"Tidak! Hanabi tunggu!"

"Berhenti! Atau aku akan mencuri celana dalammu!"

\--

"Perlu berapa lama lagi kita melakukan ini Naruto?"

"Ya tentu saja sampai rumputnya sudah rapi! Dan jangan harap aku akan mengasihanimu Sasuke!"

"Kak Hinata, tanganku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dan apa ada alat yang lebih efektif? Mengapa yang kugunakan untuk menggunting rumput adalah gunting kuku? Kau kejam sekali kak."

"Hey Naruto! Sasuke saja yang lebih berat darimu tidak mengeluh! Tentu saja dia lebih berat karena dia yang punya rencana itu."

"Berat dari mananya! Dia menggunakan tangan! Itu yang Kak Hinata bilang lebih berat dariku?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kau memakai alat, sedangkan Sasuke dia tidak menggunakan alat sama sekali."

"Hey! Itu jika Kakak tidak menyuruhku untuk hanya mengguntingnya saja! Dan lagipula bagaimana gunting kuku bisa membantu pekerjaanku ini!"

"Sudah cepat lakukan!"

"Hah..."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Seharusnya dia tidak ceroboh menceritakan hal pribadi pada Hanabi.

Dan ternyata larinya cepat juga untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, dan hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kini harus membersihkan halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Ah jika saja dia bisa mencegah Hanabi untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Hinata!

Ah, sudahlah. Hancur sudah impian Sasuke untuk menjadi keren.

"Padahal aku hanya korban di sini Kak Hinata, Sasuke lah yang memaksaku dulu!"

"Diam kau Naruto! Bukannya kau juga bersemangat sekali waktu itu!"

"Diam! Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi!"

Hinata menatap marah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kedua pipi yang merona.

"Dasar Adik yang nakal!"

"Maafkan kami Kak!"

"Cepat kerjakan! Jika kalian selesai, kita akan makan bersama setelahnya."

Naruto mengangguk pasrah.

Salahkan saja Sasuke! Mulut embernya tidak bisa dia kendalikan!

"Hah..."

Naruto dan Sasuke menghela nafas bersamaan.

Merekapun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

\--

"Kak Hinata, ternyata adik-adikmu sangat mesum!"

"Ah Hanabi, jangan membicarakan itu lagi, aku malu!

"Baiklah"

Hinata dan Hanabi, mereka kini sedang mempersiapkan makanan di meja makan.

Untuk hari ini Hinata memasak banyak sebagai sambutan atas kepulangan Sasuke.

Dirinya sudah tahu Sasuke akan datang hari ini, Bibinya menelponnya dan bilang Sasuke akan pulang.

Hinata tidak bertanya tentang alasan kepulangan Sasuke.

Karena dia memang rindu dengan adik nakalnya itu.

Dan sejak tadi pagi Hinata terbayang masa lalu saat dia di perebutkan oleh adik-adiknya.

Sangat kekanakan saat itu.

Ah manis sekali mereka.

"Cepat panggil mereka Hanabi, makanan sudah siap."

"Baik Kak Hinata."

Hanabi melangkah menuju halaman belakang.

Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Kak Hinata bisa tidak membunuh mereka, Ok ini berlebihan sebenarnya.

Tapi, seharusnya dia sangat marah, dan yang terjadi dia malah merona saat Hanabi menceritakan itu.

"Atau mungkin Kak Hinata menikmatinya?"

Hanabi merona memikirkannya.

Membayangkan Naruto dan Sasuke selalu berbuat mesum pada Kak Hinata dulu.

"Aah, tidak! Kenapa aku tertular mesum!"

\--

Sial, kenapa hal mesum selalu mewarnai pikiranku saat menulis!

Ah maafkan saya yang normal ini.

Hehe, ini normal kan?

Pendek maaf, sebenarnya ini sambungan chap lalu harusnya.

Reynoval. Makasih dukungannya Om! :v

Shiranui. Apa benar? Review banyak hanya dengan mengubah rating menjadi Rated M? Hm, sepertinya tetap saya ga bisa, karena sesuai yang ku katakan kemarin. Saya... Ga mesum! :v

Ranggagian. Hm mungkin karena summary yang gaje, sama judul yang aneh, atau chapter pertama yang ancur. Hehe.

Soal latar belakang orang tua? Hm, aku belum tahu om :v baru ada gambaran tentang keterkaitan orang tua Naruto,Hinata dengan orang tua Hanabi hehe. Yap karena chapternya pendek-pendek, cerita ini akan panjang!

Apa ini masih batas aman ya untuk Rated T ?

Terimakasih.


	6. Terjebak?

Cinta? Apa itu?

Perasaan mana yang bisa kau anggap cinta?

Rasa ingin melindungi? Rasa ingin memiliki? Atau perasaan kehilangan?

Yang mana? Yang mana yang kau bilang cinta?

Aku butuh jawabanmu, karena.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu.

Cinta itu apa?

\--

Setelah pekerjaan yang melelahkan yaitu membersihkan halaman belakang rumah. Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah duduk di meja makan.

Tadi Hinata bilang kalau mereka akan makan bersama.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa duduk diam. Mengamati Hinata dan Hanabi sedang makan, ya karena mereka masih malu tentunya, kelakuan konyol mereka dulu terbongkar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak makan?"

Hanabi menatap bingung mereka berdua.

Jelas sekali tadi dia ingat kalau mereka sangat bersemangat setelah di beri tahu oleh Hanabi.

"Pekerjaannya tidak perlu di lanjutkan. Kak Hinata menyuruh kita makan bersama."

Masih ingat Hanabi ekspresi senangnya Naruto yang menurutnya, tampan?

Hanabi merona membayangkannya.

"Kak Hinata, lihat mereka hanya diam."

"Aa. Biarkan sa-saja Hanabi."

"Hah."

Hanabi menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf Kak Hinata."

"U-untuk apa Naruto?"

"Aku juga Kak Hinata. Maafkan kenormalanku ini."

"Sasuke?"

Hanabi yang melihatnya juga merasakan kecanggungannya.

Dia sambil makan melirik Hinata yang nampak merona.

Mungkin karena ini menyangkut tentang celana dalamnya.

"Baiklah, a-aku maafkan. Tapi, jangan mengulangi lagi. Sekarang cepat makan, sebelum dingin."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan masakan Kak Hinata!"

"Aku juga Sasuke! Dan ini bukan hanya masakan Kak Hinata saja, tapi Hanabi juga! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya!"

"Selamat makan!"

Hanabi menatap heran mereka berdua.

Sebenarnyakan tidak harus berlebihan seperti itu tapi ya sudahlah.

"Ini sangat enak Kak Hinata! Hanabi! Kalian pasti akan menjadi Istri yang baik untukku nanti."

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan kalian Naruto? Kak Hinata kan saudara kandungmu! Dia lebih pantas menjadi istriku!"

"Hey! Meskipun memang Kak Hinata tidak bisa jadi istriku, aku tidak akan merelakannya untukmu Sasuke!"

"Diam kalian berdua!"

"Aduh!"

Hanabi dan Hinata melempar sendok ke kepala Naruto dan Sasuke.

Wajah mereka memerah, tentu saja.

\--

Sorenya Hanabi pulang.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin dia ceritakan pada Naruto.

Tapi dia malu, apalagi ada Sasuke di sana.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah duduk di sofa melihat tv.

"Acaranya membosankan."

"Kenapa tidak kau datangi saja stasiun tv. Dan suruh mereka mengganti acara membosankan ini."

"Kau saja sana."

"Hah.."

Hinata hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kamarnya.

Sengaja pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Ah, kenapa mereka manis sekali sih.

Setidaknya untuk Hinata mereka memang manis.

Tak terasa malam sudah tiba.

Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan tidur saja, setelah berulang kali menggonta-ganti Chanel.

"Hah. Hari minggu yang membosankan."

"Hn. Kau benar."

"Kurasa aku akan langsung tidur."

Naruto langsung memposisikan dirinya berbaring di atas kasur.

"Terserah."

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja belajar Naruto.

"Heh? Dia punya meja belajar? Sangat kekanakan sekali."

\--

"Tolong!"

Ah, dimana aku? Sakit sekali tubuhku.

"Tolong! Siapapun! Tolong! Hiks..."

Gelap.

Aku ada di mana sebenarnya?

"Tolong! Hiks..."

Ini? Apa yang ku pegang ini?

Tangan?

Sialan, ini tangan manusia yang terlepas.

Menjijikan.

Hah.. Aku sangat lemas sampai tidak bisa berteriak.

"Tolong aku, hiks... Ibu."

Suara? Ada orang selain aku di sini?

Kenapa gelap sekali?

Dan sesuatu sepertinya sedang menindihku.

"Hiks.."

Suara itu?

Benar, ada seseorang di sini.

Kurasa aku harus mengangkat benda di atas tubuhku ini.

Ah. Berat sekali.

Benda apa sebenarnya ini.

"Akhirnya."

Ternyata ini hanya sebuah tumpukan tas sekolah.

Mungkin karena aku lemas jadi benda ini sangat berat.

Sudahlah, aku tak peduli.

"Di mana ini?"

Di mana? Tempat apa ini?

Tapi kurasa aku masih ada di bumi.

Karena di langit masih terlihat ada bulan.

"Hiks.. Ibu! Ayah! Hiks..."

Suara?

"Kurasa dari sana."

Ah kakiku.

Sialan, pantas saja sakit saat berjalan.

Tak apalah, ini hanya goresan kecil.

"Hey! Kau ada di mana?"

"Ah! Kyaa!"

"Jawab aku!"

"Kau menginjak tanganku sialan!"

Menginjak tangan?

Ah benar, kenapa aku tidak merasakannya ya?

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak melihat tubuhmu yang lain, apa kau hantu tangan atau semacamnya?"

Hantu? Ah aku tidak perduli.

Jika hanya ada hantu di sini, aku tak perlu khawatir.

Karena biasanya hantu yang minta tolong itu baik, seperti kebanyakan orang.

Kurasa hantu sebelumnya orang kan?

"Apa yang kau katakan! Lihat saja tanganku bergerak, aku bukan hantu! Jika kau mencari tubuhku, pasti tidak jauh dari tanganku ini bodoh!"

Ah iya, mengapa aku bisa lupa hal kecil itu.

Tubuhnya. Ah! Kurasa ada di balik benda itu.

Pintu? Kenapa pintu yang menindih tubuhnya?

"Apa kau bisa cepat, kurasa aku akan kehabisan nafas"

"Ah! Baiklah maafkan aku."

Berat.

Tentu sajakan? Mengangkat pintu dengan lebar satu meter itu berat.

Setelah kusingkirkan pintu itu.

Benar dia manusia, tapi tunggu.

"Kenapa kau laki-laki?"

Aneh, padahal dari jeritannya tadi yang suaranya, bagaimana yak aku lupa?

"Kyaa!"

Ah iya seperti itu!

"Tolong! Singkirkan tubuh orang ini dariku!"

"Apa? Bukannya ini tubuhmu?"

"Bukan bodoh!"

"Baiklah."

Hah.. Kenapa benda berat harus selalu kuangkat sekarang.

"Sudah."

Tunggu, dia.

Perempuan! Sudah kuduga.

"Tolong angkat tubuhku. Aku lemas."

"Eh?"

"Tolonglah. Engh.."

Kenapa dia mendesah?

Untung aku sedang tidak bernafsu saat ini. Jika aku sehat-sehat saja sekarang mungkin gadis ini akan celaka.

Karena biasanya laki-laki tidak tahan mendengar suara erotis dari gadis manis.

Ya, dia gadis manis. Mungkin jika tidak ada bercak darah di pipinya dia bisa sangat manis.

"Kenapa kau hanya melihat saja? Cepat angkat aku!"

"Ya baiklah."

Mungkin aku sangat lemas saat ini.

Tapi mengingat aku masih bisa berdiri, dan juga dia itu gadis manis, aku harus membantunya berdiri.

Tunggu, tadi dia bilang angkat?

"Kenapa kau memelukku sangat erat?"

"Aku lemas. Jadi aku tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan ku. Dan, tolong gendong aku! Aku tidak kuat berjalan."

Ah sial.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku seorang laki-laki. Dan menolak membantu gadis manis yang lemah itu sangat tidak lelaki sekali.

Aku pun berjongkok, membuka punggungku untuk dinaiki olehnya.

"Naiklah."

Jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui ini, mungkin aku akan di sebut lelaki paling gentle se-galaxy.

Tunggu di sekitarku sepertinya memang banyak orang.

Tapi mereka?

Astaga! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya.

Bagaimana tubuh-tubuh manusia tergeletak di sekitarku.

Bahkan ada beberapa tubuh yang tidak utuh.

Hey itu apa?

Sialan, itu sebuah kepala.

Aku tak akan menjelaskan yang selanjutnya kulihat, ini sangat extreme.

Sialan, sebenarnya aku ada di mana?

Aku bahkan lupa namaku!

"Naruto."

Suara?

Siapa? Siapa itu?

"Jika kau tak segera bangun, kau akan mati di sini."

"Kau? Siapa kau?"

Tunggu, kenapa punggungku tiba-tiba ringan.

Sial, kemana gadis manis itu? Kenapa dia hilang?

Kita bahkan belum berkenalan.

Sudahlah.

Dan orang di depanku ini, tiba-tiba muncul.

Mengagetkan saja, kupikir hantu jahat yang memanggil tadi.

"Naruto, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Aku? Naruto?"

Namaku? Naruto kah?

Tunggu-tunggu! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi Heroine yang lupa ingatan, dan terdampar di daerah tak berpenghuni.

Mungkin selanjutnya aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan dewa.

"Cepatlah, waktumu tidak banyak. Kau harus segera sadar dan keluar dari sini."

"Sadar? Sadar dari apa? Dan, keluar dari mana?"

"Sepertinya kau perlu bantuan. Pikiranmu masih kosong di dunia ini."

"Apa maksudnya itu!"

Jika perkataanya benar tentang pikiranku yang kosong.

Mungkin aku tidak akan memikirkan hal mesum saat melihat gadis tadi.

Tunggu, bahkan seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan ini.

Kau mengerti?

"Suatu hari kau akan tahu."

"Jangan sok misterius sialan! Jelaskan padaku apa ini?"

Memangnya kau pikir aku akan mau kembali ke tempat ini untuk sekedar ingin tahu apa ini sebenarnya?

Aku bahkan tidak tahu namaku sekarang!

Yang aku tahu, aku bukan dari sini.

Aku dari mana sebenarnya?

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang sudah saatnya."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti."

Apa dia malaikat mautku?

Kalau bukan, kenapa dia mengatakan kalau sekarang sudah saatnya?

Aku akan mati? Sepertinya karena aku tidak mengingat apapun aku akan bisa mati dengan tenang.

Ya, setidaknya mati dengan tenang adalah impian banyak orang kan?

"Maksudku pikiranmu kosong bukanlah bahwa kau tidak punya pikiran. Maksudnya sebenarnya, ingatanmu dari dunia sana tidak semuanya ada, dengan kata lain di dunia ini ingatanmu hanya ada beberapa bagian saja. Dan aku tidak tahu bagian yang hilang itu, kurasa salah satunya tentang namamu."

"Tolong, aku sama sekali belum mengerti."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu padanya.

Pandangannya padaku seperti mengisyaratkan kalau aku orang terbodoh se-galaxy.

Tapi, aku memang tidak mengerti sialan!

"Kesinikan tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jika kau terus bertanya, aku akan benar-benar menjadi malaikat mautmu. Cepat aku bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Baiklah."

Aku memang tidak masalah mati dengan tenang.

Tapi manusia normal kan tidak ada yang mau memilih mati jika masih ada pilihan hidup.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, lalu setelah itu dia menggenggam tanganku dan memejamkan mata.

Lama setelahnya, tidak terjadi hal apapun.

"Gawat."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa cara mengembalikanmu."

"Apa?"

Tunggu, berarti aku akan di sini selamanya?

"Hahahaha. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ya?"

Oh tidak, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

\--

Terima kasih.


	7. Kekuatan Dewa? Kurasa tidak

Kekuatan. Punya banyak definisi.

Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa saja definisi kekuatan.

Tapi ada yang pasti aku tahu, hal yang terlintas di pikiran semua orang saat mendengar tentang kekuatan adalah.

Sesuatu yang kuat.

"Tapi, ini tidak kuat sama sekali!"

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu, asal kau tahu peperangan yang dulu terjadi adalah karena kekuatan ini."

Aku tidak mengerti cara berpikir orang-orang terdahulu.

Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa memicu perang.

Tapi tunggu?

"Perang mana yang kau maksud?"

"Rahasia."

"Jawaban macam apa itu!"

Andai saja, kekuatan ini bisa menghancurkan orang di depanku ini.

Tapi, batu saja bahkan tidak terganggu ketenangannya dengan kekuatan ini.

Sebenarnya apa kegunaannya?

"Apa gunanya aku mempelajari ini sebenarnya?"

"Untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri tentunya."

"Hah..."

Di Dunia yang aku tinggali saat ini, dia bilang banyak sekali makhluk-makhluk berbahaya.

Atas dasar itu, dia mengajakku ke tempatnya. Sebuah lapangan luas dengan gubuk kecil di pinggirnya.

Di sini dia menceritakan semuanya tentang dunia ini.

Juga, dia menjelaskan tentang seorang gadis yang ku tolong tadi.

Gadis itu ternyata hanya ilusi saja. Ini bisa terjadi pada orang yang pertama kali memasuki dunia ini.

Hal yang paling kau suka dan hal yang paling kau benci di ambil dari alam bawah sadar. Peristiwa keduanya akan aku alami bila orang yang di depanku ini tidak datang.

Aku tadi hanya mengalami hal yang paling kusuka saja, menolong gadis manis kau tahu?

Mungkin bila orang yang di depanku ini tidak datang, hal mengerikan akan terjadi. Misalnya, gadis yang ku tolong mati di depan mataku.

Untung saja.

"Aku akan menjelaskan secara rinci tentang kekuatanmu."

Bicara soal kekuatan yang kudapatkan.

Kekuatanku hanya bisa mengurutkan peristiwa saja. Aku baru mendengarnya sampai ini saja.

"Kekuatanmu adalah mengurutkan peristiwa semaumu."

"Ya ya, aku sudah dengar itu."

Tunggu? Semauku?

"Maksudmu sesuka hatiku?"

"Dengan syarat tertentu hal itu bisa kau lakukan. Pada dirimu atau pada orang lain."

Ini, sangat mengesankan!

Kalau dipikir lagi, kekuatan ini sangat oper power.

Tapi sayang nya ada syarat tertentu.

"Syarat apa?"

"Untuk pada dirimu sendiri. Ah tunggu. Aku beri tahu, kekuatan ini hanya untuk sebuah pertarungan, bukan hal lain."

"Sial, padahal aku menginginkan hal lain itu!"

"Aku lanjutkan. Untuk pada dirimu sendiri, hal yang telah kau urutkan sebagai peristiwa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi harus tidak di ketahui oleh lawan. Dengan begitu hal yang kau urutkan akan terjadi dengan mulus."

"Jadi, bisa dibilang kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan melihat masa depan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sial. Lalu kenapa lawanku tidak boleh mengetahui. Hm.. Bisa di bilang yang aku ramalkan?"

"Karena lawanmu bisa mencegah terjadinya peristiwa yang kau urutkan."

"Terlalu sederhana."

Bisa di artikan ini hanya permainan strategi. Bila lawan mengetahui strategiku aku akan kalah, dan sebaliknya jika lawan tidak bisa mengetahui strategiku aku akan menang.

Mengapa pertarungan di dunia baruku ini begitu aneh dan sederhana?

"Apa kau bodoh. Yang kuajarkan ini adalah yang biasa orang sebut strategi. Tentu saja ini sederhana."

"Sialan!"

Kenapa aku mau saja di bodohi olehnya dari tadi? Sudah kuduga dia hanya orang aneh yang kebetulan menolongku.

"Elemen Air dan Manipulasi molekul, tidak perlu kuajari karena kau sudah punya kedua kekuatan itu."

"Apa?"

"Lihat ini."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud. Dia kini hanya menahan tangannya di depanku.

Lama ku perhatikan tangannya, di sana mulai terbentuk bola api. Aku terkejut tentunya, ternyata teori bahwa dunia ini banyak hal aneh benar adanya.

Dan selanjutnya aku semakin di buat terkejut setelah dia melemparkan bola api itu ke udara.

Membesar, lalu menghilang.

"Aku hanya punya kekuatan Elemen Api saja."

"Apa itu tadi?"

Aku memang tidak ingat masa lalu ku. Tapi aku yakin kalau hal ini benar-benar baru aku lihat seumur hidup.

Memang sih harusnya aku sudah tidak perlu terkejut lagi mengingat orang di depanku ini sudah menjelaskan tentang dunia aneh yang di dalamnya banyak fantasi menggelikan, seperti bola api. Ayolah, memangnya dia pikir ini dunia anime?

Tapi, sekarang semuanya terbukti. Hah.. Merepotkan bila aku sampai harus bertarung di dunia ini.

"Jadi, sekarang giliranmu menunjukannya padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kekuatanmu."

Aku? Kekuatan?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hey, tampangmu yang mengisyaratkan kalau aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia bisa-bisa aku terjang.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku sendiri. Sangat miris.

"Sayang sekali, tapi waktumu di sini telah habis."

"Apa lagi ini?"

Aku sudah mulai muak dengan cara bicaranya. Dia selalu merubah topik yang sedang di bicarakan. Dan kata-katanya selalu terdengar misterius.

"Aku baru ingat. Cara mengeluarkanmu dari dunia ini."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Aku hanya mengamati saja dari tadi. Untuk satu alasan aku malas bertanya terus.

"Oh iya, Namaku adalah Shisui."

"Ok, lalu mau apa kau dengan pisau itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan cara aku keluar dari dunia ini?"

Tak bisa ku tahan rasa penasaranku ini, apalagi dia membuat tampang mengintimidasi padaku. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Ya kau benar. Dan cara kau keluar dari dunia ini adalah."

Zlebb..

"Aaa.. Kau.."

Apa ini? Ternyata percaya pada orang yang baru ku temui itu adalah salah. Pikiranku ini terlambat, karena pisau ini sudah masuk kedalam dada kiriku.

Meskipun sakit sekali di dada kiri ku. Suara ku tidak mau keluar. Sial. Aku akan mati.

"Maafkan aku. Apakah rasanya enak?"

Itu yang terakhir kali ku dengar. Sebelum pendengaran ku mengosong, mataku terpejam. Dan semua yang kurasakan, gelap.

\--

"Aaaaaaaaaa...!!!"

"Sialan! Berisik kau!"

"Aduh!"

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?"

Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Baru semalam dia tidur bersama Naruto, tidurnya selalu saja terhenti.

Sampai pagi ini, Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak di sampingnya. Sepertinya kurang cukup bagi Naruto menggangu Sasuke dengan bergerak-gerak semalaman di samping Sasuke. Tendangan kaki Naruto pun tidak dapat Sasuke hindari.

Lalu ada apa dengan pagi yang seharusnya membangunkanku dengan gembira ini? Pikir Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi kutanyakan, ada apa denganmu sialan!"

"Aa.. Apa?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, melihat sekeliling lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

Ingatan perlahan mulai memasuki otaknya.

"Aku.. Sialan kau Shisui!"

"Aku bukan Shisui!"

"Bukan kau yang ku maksud Sasuke!"

Seharusnya aku sudah matikan? Ah.. Ternyata dia benar-benar mengeluarkan ku dari dunia itu.

Tapi apa-apaan dengan caranya itu, dan pertanyaan macam apapun yang dia tanyakan. Bagaimana rasanya? Nanti akan aku tunjukan padamu Shisui bagaimana rasanya mati.

Pikiran Naruto terus memutar kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Tapi dia bersyukur karena dia masih hidup setelah di tusuk oleh Shisui.

"Sasuke. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Tentang diriku."

"Aku tidak ada waktu. Maaf, aku ingin tidur."

Sasuke mengambil bantal dan kembali memposisikan tidur. Seakan hal aneh yang terjadi pada Naruto sangat tidak penting daripada tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Sialan kau Sasuke!"

\--

Sasuke itu bukan karakter utama. Jadi tenang saja. Naruto tetap dapat Harem nya.

Terima kasih.


	8. Mimpi Yang Aneh

Extreme berlanjut!

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sudut pandang orang pertama(Naruto POV)

\--

Hari Senin yang cerah, bahkan cahaya matahari yang menyinari dunia saat ini terasa menembus seragam sekolahku ini. Membuat badanku terasa panas dan kegerahan.

Aku kini sedang di sekolahku, berdiam di kelas yang di dalamnya hanya ada aku yang tengah duduk sendiri.

Sialan. Mungkin karena ujian telah usai, teman satu kelasku memutuskan tidak berangkat ke sekolah hari ini dan keputusan mereka benar karena tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi dari tadi pagi sejak aku memasuki kelas yang kutempati ini.

Aku sebenarnya juga berniat tidak berangkat hari ini. Tapi, Kakakku memaksaku berangkat dengan alasan karena aku harus mengantar dia pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Hah..."

Hari ini kakakku sedang melaksanakan penilaian akhir semester di sekolahnya.

Kakakku dan aku berbeda sekolah karena aku ini masih SMP sedangkan kakakku sudah SMA kelas satu. Aku adalah murid tahun terakhir di sekolahku, minggu kemarin aku sudah selesai ujian dan sesudah lulus tentunya aku berniat masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kakakku.

Dengan tujuan, untuk bisa terus melihat senyumannya yang manis setiap hari. Hehe.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

Seseorang kini tengah berdiri di pintu yang selanjutnya ku ketahui kalau dia itu adalah guru dari pelajaran kimia di sekolahku, namanya Kakashi.

"Ada apa pak?"

"Ikut bapak ke UKS. Temanmu Hanabi sedang sekarat."

"Apa? Memangnya Hanabi punya penyakit berbahaya?"

Apapun yang di bicarakan guru di depanku ini aku tidak akan percaya. Setelah dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya, aku menyadari kalau guruku ini sebenarnya adalah penganut aliran konspirasi gila.

_Hoax _yang dia buat untuk membuatku menuruti keinginannya terhadapku sudah tidak terhitung berapa yang membuatku hampir mendapat serangan jantung dadakan.

Jadi karena itu, aku hanya akan mengikuti alur saja, bertingkah seperti yang guruku ini harapkan. Panik di awal dan dengan santai menampakan ekspresi datar saat dia sudah memberi tahu yang sebenarnya padaku yang selalu dia simpan di akhir sebagai 'kejutan' untukku.

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong Naruto. Lebih baik kita sekarang cepat ke sana."

"Bukannya lebih baik telpon ambulan saja pak?"

Setelah aku berbicara seperti itu pak Kakashi berubah wajahnya menjadi menampakan raut menyeramkan, mungkin dia tahu kalau aku sedang meledeknya. Aku merinding ngeri melihatnya. Dasar guru aneh, dan sialnya aku adalah muridnya.

"Hah.."

\--

"Hebat, kau berhasil membuatku merasakan perasaan kesal ini lagi. Pak Kakashi."

"Hm. Kau bisa memanggilku jenius Naruto."

Aku menuruti pak Kakashi untuk mengikutinya menuju ruang UKS yang katanya ada Hanabi yang sedang sekarat. Dan sekarang aku sudah sampai.

Meskipun guruku ini tidak berbohong soal Hanabi yang sedang ada di ruang UKS ini. Tapi, yang kulihat Hanabi hanya duduk manis saja di kasur putih di ruang UKS ini. Bahkan, ada secangkir teh yang sedang dia pegang saat ini.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak Hanabi. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Tunggu dulu Hanabi! Aku kan tidak berkata buruk. Kenapa kau sekarang mengacungkan pisau padaku? Juga, darimana kau dapat pisau itu?

"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun."

"Iya pak. Tapi aku tadi bermimpi aneh."

"Jangan dipikirkan itu hanya mimpi biasa."

Selanjutnya kulihat pak Kakashi mengelus kepala Hanabi. Dengan senyuman yang lembut walau terhalang oleh masker yang dia pakai.

Mengapa dia menunjukan sifat lembutnya hanya pada Hanabi? Aku mulai curiga dengan guruku ini. Jangan-jangan dia itu punya ketertarikan dengan gadis yang masih muda?

"Terus, maksud bapak apa mengancamku tadi?"

"Apa yang kau maksud mengancam? Itu adalah ajakan untuk menengok Hanabi manis yang sedang sakit. Apa kau merasa terancam karena berada di dekat Hanabi Naruto?"

Sialan.

"Tunggu dulu Hanabi! Ini hanya salah paham!"

"Apa kau tidak perduli kalau aku sakit?"

Kupikir Hanabi akan marah padaku mendengar bualan dari guruku yang aneh ini. Tapi, Hanabi malah melihatku dengan pandangan merana.

Dan aku lebih takut kalau Hanabi sedang sedih daripada dia sedang marah.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hanabi. Kau tahu bukan seberapa besar rasa perduliku padamu?"

Hanabi itu adalah gadis manis. Tentu aku akan jadi sangat peduli bila dia mendapat bahaya apapun. Apalagi saat Hanabi di fitnah sedang sekarat oleh pak Kakashi, Aku hampir mendapat serangan jantung dadakan tadi.

Dan fakta itu pasti di ketahui oleh Hanabi. Karena dari dulu hanya aku yang selalu berteriak histeris saat dia bilang sedang merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Karena dia sedang datang bulan, tentu aku akan histeris karena dia akan jadi lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

"Dasar anak muda."

Orang tua ini.

"Jaga baik-baik Hanabi. Cuma kau yang bisa menjaganya Naruto."

Setelah mengatakan itu pak Kakashi berjalan keluar meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Apa maksudnya? Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Hanabi. Dasar orang tua."

"Naruto. Aku tadi bermimpi kau mati."

"Itu mungkin karena kau memang menginginkannya."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Itu terasa sangat nyata. A-aku! Tadi menangis disini kau tahu."

Ah.. Aku jadi tersentuh. Ternyata benar, Hanabi itu sebenarnya memang sangat mencintaiku.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Hanabi. Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku Hanabi!"

"Dan di mimpi itu aku bertemu orang yang bernama Shisui. Dia menitip salam untukmu."

Tunggu dulu? Sudah kuduga mimpiku selama ini memang bukan mimpi biasa. Terbukti sekarang, Hanabi mengalami mimpi yang sama sepertiku lalu bertemu orang yang sama juga.

Shisui? Orang yang membunuhku kemarin. Dasar sialan!

Tunggu dulu?

"Lalu si Shisui itu menusuk perutmu Hanabi?"

Belajar dari pengalaman. Sepertinya cara seseorang keluar dari mimpi aneh itu adalah di tusuk oleh orang yang bernama Shisui.

Aku menyimpulkan seperti itu karena Shisui bilang jika aku di bunuh oleh orang lain di mimpi itu aku akan benar-benar mati. Mungkin pisau yang di gunakan Shisui itu adalah penangkalnya.

"Tidak. Dia hanya menggenggam kedua tanganku sambil tersenyum lalu aku pun bangun."

Sialan. Akan ku bunuh kau Shisui.

"Aku senang kau selamat."

"J-jangan menakutiku Naruto! Aku jadi takut tidur lagi karena perkataanmu. Apalagi jika aku kembali bermimpi kalau kau mati."

Hm. Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan, bisa-bisa Hanabi mengalami trauma dan tidak akan pernah tidur untuk selamanya, dan itu akan menjadi salahku.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu. Tenang saja, ku akan menjagamu Hanabi. Di bangun dan tidurmu, di semua mimpi dan nyatamu jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

Kata-kataku keren bukan?

"Jangan seenaknya mengutip lirik lagu milik orang lain!"

"Aa! Ampun Hanabi!"

Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas mimpi itu berbahaya. Aku harus menyelidiki hal ini segera, tapi bagaimana aku menyelidikinya?

\--

Tamat :v

Ciwod. Wkwk. :v thanks gan sudah review.

Terima kasih.


End file.
